


New World

by coolkidsdontexist



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Finding Out About Relations, Friendship, Gen, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Family, Sibling Love, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidsdontexist/pseuds/coolkidsdontexist
Summary: 1 year after the X-men defeated apocalypse life becomes more complicated. From dealing with Stryker to Jean's frightening dreams, it looks like things can only go down from here. That is until mutants and dead friends start popping up but what is causing it and why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changes in the continuity include: Peter was adopted as a baby and was split up from Wanda, also to stay with continuity there mom was not Magda because of X-men: Apocalypse. Two Original Characters were part of the original X-men, One(Sara) stayed, one(Jeff) went with the Brotherhood. Both are dead and they had a daughter(Katy) who is part of the current X-men. I have read very little of the comics but I have seen all of the TV shows (Except the anime one). I hope I write Lorna okay but I could use some advice on that.  
> I don't own it. PS If I get something wrong just tell me and I'll fix it.  
> [-]-different language, '-'-telepathy, {-}-thought.

A year. A year since the world almost ended. Katy had her forehead leaned up against the window frame in her room. Her black hair falling over her shoulders in waves shadowing her face completely. Scott approached his friend and sat next to her.

"Raven said you knew my brother." he said calmly looking at her.

"I was six when I met him, he was sort of like an uncle." Katy said turning towards him, "Albeit one you only see once in awhile."

"You never mentioned it." Scott said. She sighed.

"No, I suppose I didn't." She said playing with her sleeves.

"We never really had anything in common but..." Scott trailed off staring at the wall.

"He was your brother and you loved him." Katy finished. He nodded slowly.

"My mom, before she became a laboratory experiment, we had nothing in common. I was to much like my dad I guess." she said, "Which wasn't exactly a good thing."

"You have a complicated family." Scott said.

"Please, everyone has a complicated family here." Katy said with a soft chuckle.

"I just talked to Raven and Jubilee is joining the X-men." he said.

"Finally." she said. Peter stopped in front of them suddenly.

"Hey Scott." he said with a grin.

"Hey Peter." Scott said. Peter leaned down and kissed Katy's cheek.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hey handsome." she laughed.

"Get a room." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking Mister Jean Grey." Katy said. Scott playfully scowled at her as she laughed good naturedly. Peter sat down and wrapped his arms around Katy as she moved her head to lie back on his shoulder.

* * *

Jean woke up with an ear shattering scream. It wasn't long before the whole entire team was crowded in the room with worry shrouding their features.

"Jean?" Charles asked with a hand on her shoulder. Scott was now sitting beside her on the bed running a hand through her hair.

"It was terrible Professor, all that pain." Jean said panting.

"It was a dream." He assured his panicking student. She nodded squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Do you want me to stay? You can't read my mind so it wouldn't be a mental distraction." Katy offered. Jean nodded.

"Alright everyone back to bed." Charles instructed leaving the two girls alone.

"What are your powers again?" she asked.

"Psionic blasts and Psychic shield." Katy said.

"So you can attack people mentally and no one can read or control your mind." Jean said.

"Pretty much the gist of it." she said, "What happened?"

"I saw countless mutants dieing." Jean said with a deep breath.

"Have you ever seen a dead body?" Katy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You know I have." she said.

"Ever seen someone you know's bodies?" Katy asked, "I don't mean at a funeral I mean cold dead bodies."

"No." Jean said.

"I saw both of my parents bodies, they were used as specimens by Stryker." she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"They were on the X-men weren't they?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, around the time I started developing my powers." Katy replied, pulling at her sleeves.

"I heard they were great." she said. Katy nodded and chuckled.

"They were...unique." she said. Jean smiled at her.

* * *

The team sat in the missions room while they waited for the professor.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Jean asked.

"No." Raven said looking around the room at everyone present. Katy was slumping her chair and staring at the wall.

"Look like you want to be here, Psionic." Scott said.

"That's a terrible name, come up with something better." she said.

"Brain blast?" he suggested.

"That's worse." Katy said.

"We'll discuss this later." Hank said shaking his head. Charles wheeled in with a grim look on his face.

"Charles?" Raven asked.

"Stryker is active again, more mutants are going missing. Some students who snuck out and some who were on trips with teachers who are missing as well." he stated looking down.

"We have to do something." Katy said almost jumping out of her seat. Before anyone could blink Peter was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

"I know this is hard for you Katy but we have to approach this with caution, otherwise we might be next." Charles reasoned. Katy nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Peter why don't you and take Katy for some air." Raven suggests. Peter nods and they're gone.

"Can't you scan for them with Cerebro?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid I tried that already." Charles said.

"We can't just do nothing." Raven said.

"And we won't." he assured them.

"How are we going to find them?" Ororo asked.

"I to am concerned." Kurt spoke up.

"We will find a way." Charles said.

"I know I'm new to this but shouldn't we be out looking for them?" Jubilee asked.

"That's why you're here to help in the search." he said.

"What do you need us to do?" Raven asked.

* * *

Erik was walking along the streets of New York with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had sunglasses and a hat on. He was about to turn into his apartment building when something caught his eye. Turning around Erik followed cautiously after the two figures who looked strangely familiar. Once he followed them into an alley they stopped.

"Hey." Erik said taking a step forward. They both turned around and Erik grabbed the wall for support as his knees grew weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik stared in shock at the two figures that stood before him. A woman with black hair and almost mystic blue eyes and Alex.

"Sara? Alex?" he asked after he got his bearings.

"Don't look so surprised Erik." Sara said with a slight smirk.

"Of course I'm surprised Alex blew up and you can only heal others not yourself!" Erik exclaimed looking between them.

"We're survivors Erik." she commented with a shrug. He shook his head.

"I must be hallucinating." Erik said leaning against the wall again. Alex raised his fist and shot Erik who stumbled across the street having not been prepared for an attack. Right before everything went dark he looked in Alex's eyes only to see a dead void.

* * *

Jean did not like this plan at all. Going undercover was one thing but this was essentially using the team as bait. They had spent an hour arguing about it to no avail but it was their only option at this point.

The plan was simple. Split up into groups and see if someone tries to snatch you. Subtly use your powers at least once if you don't have a physical mutation. Try to get caught or see if other mutants are getting caught around the area. The strange thing about most of the reports is that there wasn't much of a struggle. Like they had been lured in to trusting their kidnappers before they were taken.

The teams were Jean, Katy, and Ororo. Peter, Scott, and Nightcrawler. Jubilee, Hank, and Raven.

The first group walked along. Ororo getting excited as they passed souvenirs and loads of other new things. Katy stopped abruptly which was not noticed instantly by her companions as Jean was trying to get Ororo to focus on the mission. She took a step towards the shop as something in the window caught her eye. Katy entered the Pawn Shop and walked over to the front desk.

"Do you know where you got that necklace?" Katy asked, pointing at a necklace with thin leather straps and what looked like a crystal fastened to the end of it.

"Some woman brought it in." the clerk said offhandedly.

"How much for it?" she asked biting her lip.

"For you Katy it's free." the clerk said.

"What?" Katy asked her head snapping up but when she blinked the shop was gone and she was standing in a for sale building with the necklace in her hands. Katy didn't hesitate pulling out her phone and calling Peter.

"What is it?" he asked in a panic.

"I need you to take be back to the school." Katy said.

"What about the mission?" Peter asked.

"This is more important." she snapped, "I need to see Charles now!"

"Just tell me where you are." he said after a beat. Katy rattled off the address and was back at the mansion in no time. She ran to where Charles office was and burst in. He looked surprised to see her back.

"Something really weird just happened." Katy said panting.

* * *

Peter had informed Jean and Ororo of their friend's urgent departure and they had continued on in their search. Eventually splitting up to cover more ground Jean felt a strange presence and went after it. Ororo looked around at the shops until she saw a vaguely familiar figure in the window and went to investigate.

Peter after dropping off his girlfriend went running around looking for any clues. Stopping when he felt a pull he had never experienced before. Scott stopped when he saw Alex in the crowd of people. Kurt heard a scream and hurried after it.

Jubilee saw somebody going after a little boy so she went to defend him. Hank caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye and went after them. Raven was distracted from her search by a scared little girl huddled in a corner crying.

Katy passed Xavier the necklace which made him look down in shock.

Erik woke up in a cell with a power dampener and no escape.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean moved towards the strong presence to find a young woman with shocking green hair and green eyes that looked strangely familiar. The young woman gave Jean a curious glance and walked over.

"Something wrong?" the woman asked.

"Um, no sorry. You just look kind of familiar." Jean said.

"You may be able to help me I'm looking for Xavier's school for the gifted." the woman said.

"I'm a student there." she said.

"Small world." the woman said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can take you there if you want." Jean offered.

"Thank you very much. I'm Lorna." she introduced holding out a hand.

"Jean." she said accepting it.

* * *

Ororo went into the shop but didn't find anyone who she had ever met before. That's when she noticed Moira and smiled widely. The teenage girl barreled Moira into a hug before she could react.

"Ororo!" Moira exclaimed with a surprised chuckle.

"Professor didn't mention you were in town." she said.

"Well it was going to be a surprise." Moira said.

"Sorry." Ororo said sheepishly.

"That's alright Ororo, what are you doing out here anyway?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mission." Ororo replied.

"Maybe I can help." Moira offered.

"That would be great." she agreed.

"So what's going on?" Moira asked. Ororo leaned in and explained the best she could.

* * *

Peter looked for where the pull was coming from and walked into a girl with brown hair and eyes accidentally. It was like as soon as they touched a connection was activated between them. One that had laid dormant for years.

"What was that?" the girl asked with a noticeable accent.

"I usually am a lot more careful than that." Peter said. The girl tucked her long hair behind her ear and studied him.

"You look familiar." she stated.

"I'm Peter." he said.

"Wanda." the girl said with a slight smile, "I know where I've seen you before."

"Where?" Peter asked.

"This dream I keep having of you in a lab on a table and green haired girl getting shot with glass bullet." Wanda said.

"That is weird." he said, "Have you ever heard of Xavier's school?"

"Yes that is part of the reason I came to America." she said.

"I'm a student there." Peter said.

"Can you give me a ride there?" Wanda asked.

"Sure thing." he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Scott started running after Alex with hope rising in his chest. He had to dodge some people but he eventually caught up with his brother.

"Alex?" Scott asked cautiously as his brother turned to face him.

"I don't have a lot of time." Alex strained clutching his side.

"Alex what's going on?" he asked.

"Scott don't get involved. Please just get away from here I don't want you hurt." Alex said.

"What do you mean Alex?" Scott asked moving closer to his brother.

"Just trust me Scott and run, now." he said. Scott would have protested but the pleading look in Alex's eyes stopped him and he ran through the crowd.

Alex stumbled slightly before the darkness filled his eyes again.

* * *

Kurt followed after the scream and stopped, slightly relieved when it turned out to only be some kids and their parents. He looked around but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Someone crept behind Kurt and injected him with something as he fell limp.

* * *

Jubilee shouted and shot fireworks at the attacker. They were knocked out and she turned her attention to the small child.

"Hi what's your name?" Jubilee asked.

"Bobby Drake. I'm with my family but I got separated." he said.

"Well why don't we fix that?" Jubilee asked holding a hand out. Bobby took it and Jubilee helped him find his parents and brother. They thanked her and were off scolding Bobby on getting split up.

* * *

Hank went after his target following close behind until he had them corner. He almost toppled over when he saw who it was.

"Sean?" Hank asked watching his long dead friend carefully.

"Hey Hank." he replied as if he had just gone out for an errand.

"Sean." Hank repeated taking him by the shoulder to make sure he was real.

"Been a long time." he commented with a soft smile, "I need your help."

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"That's a long story and one that should be told with Charles present." Sean answered.

"Of course. Let's get you back to the Mansion." he said leading his old friend out of the store.

* * *

Raven approached the little girl calmly.

"Are you lost?" she asked, "What's your name?"

"Anna Marie." the little girl whispered.

"I'm Raven. Where is your family?" Raven asked.

"I'm alone. I don't have a family." she said. Raven reached her hand out but Anna Marie jumped back.

"When I touch people they get hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Okay." Raven said holding her hands up, "Why don't we go see a friend of mine who can help you? I promise I won't touch you." Anna Marie studied her before slowly nodding and Raven started leading the way back home.

* * *

Katy watched Charles as he turned the necklace over in his hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"I think so. I saw it in a shop window so I went in and I asked how much it was. Then the clerk told me that it was free for me and I looked up and I was in an empty store holding the necklace." Katy said.

"I thought it was at the bottom of the ocean." Charles said.

"Well that was my intention." she said.

"This rare crystal has the ability to heighten your abilities as if done by Apocalypse." he said.

"That's why I threw it in the ocean." Katy said, "It kind of reminds me of the Ring from Lord of the Rings."

"It really is very close in comparison." Charles agreed wheeling over to his safe and having Katy help him put it in.

"Katy are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah Charles I'm fine." she said.

"You used to call me dad." Charles said.

"Well I was put in your care when I was ten so you were kind of like my dad." Katy said.

"What about during my five year bender." he said.

"That was when I was under the care of my dear Uncle Hank." she said, "Although I did live with Uncle Alex for a year."

"It's been a long time since I've heard you refer to us in those terms. I missed it." Charles said.

"I kinda did too." Katy said with a light chuckle.

"I should check on the other teams." he said.

"I have some things I need down anyway. Bye dad." she said with a smile before exciting.

"Bye Katy." Charles said before checking in on the teams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

In retrospect Katy realized that this was never going to go their way. They found the compound and got ready for a trap. What they hadn't been ready for was the mind control wrenching back control of Sean and the other mutants all ready to attack.

Now Katy was strapped to a table trying to do the math in her head on how long ago it was that she even saw half of these people. Her parents died when she was like ten and Sean died when she was around Fourteen maybe but she wasn't sure about anybody else. Not that it mattered but it kept her mind busy. Peter was next to her about three feet away.

Katy turned her head to the side when a loud bang echoed through the room. To her surprise Lorna burst in the room looking ready for a fight. Peter smiled at his newfound sister and Katy let out a sigh of relief. One of the scientists pulled out a plastic gun and started shooting at Lorna who managed to throw what little metal there was in the room up as a shield.

Lorna used her powers to release the collar the was blocking Katy's powers. She turned towards her captors and rendered them unconscious. Wanda ran in not long after to finish with the rescue.

"How'd you two escape?" Katy asked rubbing her wrists.

"We had some help from a friends of mine." Wanda stated.

"You have friends?" Peter asked.

"I'm not a hermit Peter." she glowered.

"We have to get everyone else." Katy said pushing herself up. Wanda was helping her twin to his feet.

"Most of them are under some type of mind control." Lorna said.

"Do we know how to disrupt it?" Katy asked.

"We don't even know what's causing it." she replied. Wanda had helped Peter to the door and he was clutching his side.

"What's wrong Peter?" Katy asked in a slight panic.

"It just hurts. I'll be fine Katy." he said with a shaky breath. She glanced at Wanda for conformation.

"His powers are taking sometime to kick start but he'll be fine." Wanda said.

"Do we have a plan?" Katy asked.

"My friend is helping with the systems. We need to figure out how to fix everyone." she said.

"Maybe there's some sort of machine or something." Katy said.

"Maybe." Lorna agreed.

"Let's move." Wanda said as everyone cautiously stepped out into the hallway. They crept along until someone intersected them. Katy let out an involuntary yelp of surprise.

"Relax this is my friend, Vision." Wanda said.

"Greetings." he said.

"He's an android." she explained.

 "I fell through time and was found by Wanda." Vision said.

"Cool." Peter commented.

"I believe I found our target." he said.

"Lead the way." Lorna said. They all followed down the hall past unconscious guards and to a door that was highly secure.

"Lorna you think you can open that?" Katy asked.

"Stand back." she answered raising her hands. After an initial protest the door was ripped off of it's hinges and deposited against the wall.

"We need to hurry before the mind controlled mutants catch up to us." Wanda said. Everyone nodded.

"Wait." Katy said.

"What is it?" Lorna asked.

"Peter's hurt. You guys go in. I'll try and get him out." Katy said.

"I will accompany you. Neither of you are in any shape to defend yourselves." Vision said.

"Go and be careful." Wanda said passing her twin brother over to his girlfriend. Peter looked about ready to protest but then thought better of it as he caught Lorna's warning glance.

After the three others had set off Lorna and Wanda entered the room fully. Stopping only when the came to a computer. They flipped it on and the metal in the room started to shake and red energy started to come out of Wanda's clenched fists.


	5. Chatper 5

Peter stopped Katy and Vision as they approached the door.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked.

"Wanda I can feel her anger." he said taking a sharp breath.

"We have to do something." she said.

"Doing anything in your current state is ill advised." Vision stated.

"We can make it back to the Blackbird it's not far. Go help Wanda." Katy said.

"Are you certain this is the correct course of action?" he asked.

"Positive." she said. Vision nodded and flew off while Katy dragged Peter the last little bit to the doors. Katy opened them and they hurried out into the cool air and headed towards the plane.

* * *

 

Vision got back to where Wanda and Lorna were.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"The source of everything is stolen mutant powers. One who can control minds and one who can heal. They're alive but barely." Wanda answered.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Lorna said.

"Who is free of the mind control?" Vision asked.

"Not sure." she said. There was an echoing click and creaks filled the halls.

"What was that?" Vision asked.

"Company." Wanda said getting in a fighting stance.

* * *

 

Peter and Katy reached The Blackbird. After they had both sat down on the floor Peter looked at his girlfriend with pained eyes.

"I need you to knock me out." he said.

"What? Why?" Katy asked.

"I can't get medical attention yet and I'm in a lot of pain." Peter breathed out. She sighed and stared him in the eyes narrowing them as he soon hit the floor unconscious.

"Wanda better not get mad at me for this." Katy grumbled.

* * *

 

Vision went over to the computer and started trying to figure out how to turn off the control. Wanda and Lorna stood prepared for a fight. The door flew at them and Lorna was just able to catch it. She pushed back against her father strenuously. Wanda just barely got out of the way of an attack by Sean.

"We need a plan." Wanda said.

"Can you knock out dad, he doesn't have the helmet on." Lorna strained through the concentration. Wanda nodded and threw some metal at him with her telekinesis. Erik stopped it and tried to push everything toward Lorna who resisted it. Wanda dogged another of Sean's attacks and saw an opening. She quickly attacked her fathers mind rendering him unconscious while Lorna knocked Sean out with the door.

"Vision did you figure anything out?" Wanda asked turning towards him. Lorna went to the doorway to look for anyone else.

"Your powers should disrupt the mind control." Vision said.

"What if I make it worse?" she asked.

"You won't. I believe in you." Lorna said, "Start with these two. We're going to need their help."

* * *

Katy climbed up to the front of the jet and turned on the radio.

"Dad we have a problem." she said running a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"We all got taken but I'm in the Blackbird now with Peter and Wanda, Lorna, and this weird android person are all against the other mutants. Peter's unconscious and I am not in fighting shape." Katy said.

"I'll try and find some way to help." he said after a minute.

"They knew we were coming. You have to stay at the school and make sure it isn't a distraction." she said.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you what to do?" Charles asked.

"Probably." Katy answered.

"I'll be on alert just...be careful." he said.

"I will." she promised

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips feel free to give them and I will give credit to anyone who can come up with a code name for Katy because I am bad at it.


End file.
